Bittersweet
by moderatt
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Quinn intègre la prison pour femmes de Flickwood, dans laquelle se trouve Santana depuis deux ans ? Une chose est sûre : la situation peut très vite dégénérer entre deux criminelles. #Quinntana (d'autres personnages de Glee sont également présents)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà, je commence une nouvelle fiction sur un ton un peu moins léger que l'autre que j'écris en même temps, Powerful (vous pouvez aller la checker aussi, si vous aimez le Quinntana). En effet, vous retrouverez ici mes deux personnages préférés, Quinn et Santana, en prison.**

 **J'ai classé cette fiction dans du M parce qu'il y a pas mal de violence; mais c'est normal, c'est la prison après tout.**

 **Pour l'écriture de cette fiction, je m'inspire un peu de l'univers de Orange Is The New Black et de Wentworth (qui sont d'ailleurs deux séries génialissimes qu'il faut absolument regarder).**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

* * *

« _Celle que la presse nommait la « croqueuse d'hommes » a finalement été arrêtée cette nuit, à son domicile, lors d'une intervention de la police. Cette tueuse en série était recherchée depuis maintenant un an pour les meurtres de 9 hommes, dont le PDG de la société_ _Suez. Pour l'instant, le chef de la police du département refuse de révéler l'identité de la tueuse, mais il s'agirait, selon des sources proches, d'une jeune femme de 24 ans.  
_ _Philippe Colbert, vous êtes spécialiste en criminologie, que pensez vous de- »_

\- C'est mon tour, maintenant ! Ras le cul de vos conneries d'informations !

Une horde de protestations s'éleva dans la salle télé tandis que Mercedes commença à zapper les chaînes, la télécommande en hauteur pour éviter qu'on la lui pique.  
Santana observa les autres femmes s'agiter autour d'elle et tenter de lui arracher la manette des mains par tous les moyens. Tandis que l'une lui tirait les cheveux, l'autre était à quatre pattes en train de lui mordre la cheville, et le reste proférait des menaces de mort. Santana maudit intérieurement ces sauvages incapables de tenir en place plus de cinq minutes. Puis, lassée d'entendre ces cris et ces insultes, elle se leva brusquement, saisit une chaise en métal qui se trouvait devant elle, et l'envoya valser contre le mur d'à côté, d'un simple mouvement de bras. L'objet se cogna contre le mur dans un fracas métallique, et retomba sur le sol.  
Le silence se fit dans la salle. Chacune se figea dans la position qu'elle occupait quelques secondes avant. Santana sentait toutes les paires d'yeux fixées sur elle.

\- Jones !

La concernée tressaillit et leva le regard vers Santana en tentant de masquer sa crainte.

\- T'as 10 minutes pour regarder tes conneries; après tu remets les infos si tu veux pas que je te fasse avaler cette putain de télécommande. _Comprendes ?_

Mercedes se contenta de jeter un regard mauvais à ses assaillantes, puis se rassit sur sa chaise pour recommencer à appuyer frénétiquement sur la télécommande afin de trouver une émission potable.  
Les discussions reprirent peu à peu, et Santana décida d'aller aux toilettes pour tenter de trouver un peu de répit. Il y avait peu de monde aux sanitaires à cette heure là, en général.  
Sur son chemin, elle passa devant le gardien Hudson qui se tenait droit comme un piquet devant la porte de la cafétéria.

\- Bonjour, Santana. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? lui lança-t-il avec entrain.

La latina stoppa net son avancée et se retourna lentement vers le gardien. Un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur son visage.

\- Oh, merveilleusement bien ! Je suis en prison, je vais y passer toute ma vie, le ciel est bleu, et là je vais aller me faire un jacuzzi dans notre spa privé. D'autres questions idiotes, baleineau ? rajouta-t-elle, sa bouche toujours étirée en un sourire mauvais.

Hudson ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il se contenta de regarder Santana tourner les talons et reprendre sa route, satisfaite. Alors qu'elle allait obliquer dans le couloir, elle l'entendit tenter vainement de sauver sa dignité :

\- Eh ! Je… Je pourrais très bien te coller un rapport ! s'exclama-t-il comme si il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Alors, fais attention !

La latina leva les yeux au ciel. Finn Hudson était loin d'être un gardien effrayant, il avait même plutôt du mal à se faire respecter. Au moins, ça changeait de Sue Sylvester. Cette femme était un tyran sous tous les points de vue, et elle prenait un plaisir fou à faire de la vie des prisonnières un enfer, comme si ça n'était pas déjà assez d'être enfermée dans cet établissement pour le restant de leurs jours. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la prison de Flickwood, c'est-à-dire il y avait deux ans, Santana n'avait pas vu Sue Sylvester se montrer gentille avec quelqu'un ne serait-ce que qu'une seule fois. Elle maltraitait absolument tout le monde, y compris les autres gardiens. La rumeur disait que même le directeur de l'établissement pénitencier n'osait pas la contrarier. Il fallait dire qu'elle entrait parfois dans des rages telles que c'était à se demander si ça ne devrait pas être elle derrière les barreaux. Santana se souvenait de la fois où Raïka, une junkie qui avait pris 5 ans, avait osé dire à Sylvester qu'elle était fatiguée lorsque celle-ci lui avait demandé de refaire son lit pour la cinquième fois. La blonde aux traits sévères avait alors semé le chaos dans son compartiment en envoyant valser toutes ses affaires et en prenant soin de déchirer ses draps au passage. Une fois terminé, elle avait déclaré avec un sourire cruel que Raïka avait maintenant des raisons d'être fatiguée à l'idée de devoir ranger ce bordel, et elle l'avait envoyée au trou pendant 5 jours. Une fois la junkie revenue parmi les autres prisonnières, elle avait pris soin de faire son lit au carré chaque jour, et faisait une crise de panique si quelqu'un osait ne serait-ce que froisser ses draps.  
Bref, Sue Sylvester n'était pas tendre. Il était donc agréable de pouvoir se défouler sur un autre gardien, et toutes les prisonnières semblaient avoir jeté leur dévolu sur le pauvre Finn Hudson; Santana la première. Il faisait si jeune que certaines affirmaient même qu'il était mineur.  
Pour tout ce qui concernait les trafics, il fallait s'adresser à Puckerman, alias Puck. Ce dernier était tout sauf clean, et il se trouvait pourtant de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il réalisait des petites « courses » pour les prisonnières en échange d'argent, et il lui arrivait même d'accepter les payements en nature. C'était le seul gardien que Santana pouvait supporter, son immoralité l'amusait, et le gardien à crête lui donnait quelques fois des joints gratuitement. La latina lui ayant vite fait comprendre qu'il ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu de son corps, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans leur relation. Bien entendu, Sue Sylvester n'était pas passée à côté de cette amitié et elle surveillait Puckerman de très près, attendant la moindre occasion pour le piéger et le faire chanter.

Une fois arrivée aux toilettes, Santana observa son reflet dans un miroir à moitié cassé et parsemé de traces de doigts. Depuis deux ans qu'elle était là, elle avait toujours fait attention à ne pas se laisser aller en ce qui concernait son apparence. Si il y avait bien une chose que la latina savait faire, c'était utiliser son physique à son avantage, et c'était justement en prison qu'elle devait le plus s'en servir. Ainsi, lorsque le juge avait solennellement bouclé l'audience en condamnant Santana à la détention à perpétuité, celle-ci s'était jurée qu'elle ne laisserait pas cet environnement infâme nuire à sa beauté. Elle avait donc appris à se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord : elle fabriquait du fond de teint avec de la farine et des épices, se faisait des soins capillaires avec du miel volé à la cantine, et prenait soin d'appliquer chaque soir un petit peu de margarine sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle restent hydratées. Oui, lorsque Santana se regardait dans le miroir, elle pouvait être fière d'elle, car elle avait réussi à rester soignée malgré ses deux années d'incarcération. Le seul détail qui la trahissait, c'était ses joues légèrement creusées, résultat d'une alimentation bien trop maigre et de travaux manuels épuisants.

Santana se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, et son regard se posa sur la cicatrice horizontale qui barrait le haut de son torse.

 ** _/ Flashback /_**

 _L'eau tiède dégoulinait sur le corps de Santana, et elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle n'avait pas pu bénéficier d'un moment seule depuis qu'elle était arrivée en prison, il y avait un mois. Elle avait donc profité de la nuit pour s'enfuir discrètement de son compartiment et filer aux douches. Les premiers jours, elle avait fait en sorte de respecter soigneusement les instructions des gardiens pour ne pas se faire remarquer, puis, elle s'était rappelée qu'elle resterait en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle avait mis du temps à accepter ce fait. Passée sa phase de déni, sa rage, ses larmes et sa rancune, la latina avait fini par comprendre qu'au moins, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors, quitte à passer le restant de sa vie enfermée entre ces murs, elle avait tout intérêt à y être le plus à l'aise possible. Elle avait pris le temps d'observer les gardiens de nuit, et elle savait qu'ils allaient tous faire une pause café-clope aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. Seul Evans, un gardien un peu simplet qui venait seulement de nuit, restait pour surveiller les boxs. Heureusement pour Santana, celui-ci était trop occupé à lire sa bande dessinée pour la remarquer quand elle se dirigea vers le couloir pour atteindre les douches._

 _Et voilà que la latina se retrouvait seule, enfin, à apprécier le contact de l'eau sur sa peau ainsi que l'absence de hurlements d'autres prisonnières qui lui ordonneraient d'aller plus vite. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la douche, elle entendit un bruit de porte. Elle coupa rapidement l'eau, et s'enveloppa dans la serviette qu'elle avait prise avec elle._

 _Elle n'entendit rien. Pas un bruit, à part les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient à une vitesse régulière du pommeau._

 _Elle entreprit alors de tirer doucement le rideau de la douche pour observer la salle de bain, mais ne vit personne.  
_ _Ses muscles se détendirent alors, et elle se dirigea vers un lavabo pour se laver les dents._

 _Soudain, une main se posa sur sa bouche, et une autre se positionna au niveau de sa gorge, un couteau suisse entre les doigts. Santana voulut crier, mais la main de son agresseur l'en empêchait. Dans le miroir, elle reconnut Jill, accompagnée de ses deux bras droits. Jill était la brute de service, elle prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer tout le monde juste pour avoir l'occasion de se battre. Evidemment, elle avait toujours le dessus puisque ses deux molosses la suivaient partout._

 _\- Un bruit, et je découpe cette jolie petite gorge, lui susurra Jill à l'oreille._

 _Le corps de Santana fut parcouru de frissons. Jill la tira brusquement vers une des cabines de douche et la plaqua contre le mur en carrelage. La latina serrait fermement sa serviette contre son corps. Son agresseuse la toisa alors avec un regard mauvais et rapprocha sa lame de sa gorge._

 _\- Enlève ta serviette._

 _Santana sentit son souffle s'accélérer, mais ne lâcha pas prise. Le couteau s'enfonça alors encore plus dans sa peau, et un picotement parcouru sa gorge; elle saignait._

 _\- Ne me le fais pas répéter, lui conseilla Jill d'un ton menaçant._

 _Santana enleva alors ses mains de sa serviette, et celle-ci tomba sur le sol mouillé. Jill parcouru son corps du regard, et un sentiment de dégoût s'empara de la latina. Elle utilisa alors ses deux mains libres pour cacher ses parties intimes._

 _\- Oh, voyons Santana, commença l'autre femme avec un rictus. Je t'ai déjà matée dans les douches, pas la peine de te cacher._

 _Sur ces mots, elle ôta violemment la main de la latina qui cachait sa poitrine. Puis, elle fit glisser lentement son couteau sur la peau de Santana, descendant le long de son torse. Elle arrêta sa lame juste au dessus de ses seins._

 _\- J'ai une folle envie de faire couler du sang, ce soir… susurra Jill, une étincelle de folie dans les yeux._

 _Santana entendit les deux bras droits de Jill laisser échapper des rires sardoniques. Celles-ci regardaient la scène avec délectation.  
_ _La brute enfonça alors sa lame dans le torse de Santana et y fit une large coupure à l'horizontale. La latina poussa un hurlement qui fut étouffé par la main épaisse de Jill. Elle sentait du sang chaud couler le long de son ventre. La coupure était profonde, elle sentait comme une brûlure au dessus de sa poitrine. Jill, elle, jubilait. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis se baissa légèrement pour lécher le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie de Santana. La latina regarda avec horreur la langue râpeuse de Jill se poser sur son corps, et mordit brusquement sa main qui était toujours sur sa bouche. Jill poussa un grognement et releva la tête, juste au moment où Santana lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'étourdit pendant quelques secondes. La brune profita alors de cette ouverture pour tenter de sortir de la cabine, mais c'était sans compter les deux molosses qui l'attendaient juste devant. Elle poussa alors un cri de rage et fonça entre les genoux des deux femmes, dans l'espoir d'arriver à les faire tomber. L'une d'elles poussa un cri de surprise et glissa en arrière, chutant violemment sur le dos. Santana la suivit dans sa chute et atterrit sur le ventre, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le carrelage avait prit une teinte rosée là où elle avait glissé._

 _\- Espèce de petite salope de mexicaine ! hurla alors Jill qui s'était remise du coup de poing. T'aurais jamais du faire ça._

 _Tout en disant cela, elle s'approcha de Santana qui gisait toujours par terre. La latina, dans un ultime effort, s'aida du lavabo pour se relever, et recula tandis que Jill et ses deux bras droits avançaient vers elle. Celle qu'elle avait faite tomber poussait des grognements d'animal._

 _\- Je vais te découper, salope ! gronda Jill, son couteau à la main._

 _Santana chercha une arme, quelque chose à saisir pour se défendre, et son regard tomba sur un balai en métal qui se trouvait à sa droite. Avant que les trois autres femmes n'aient le temps de l'atteindre, elle s'en saisit et donna un énorme coup dans la tête de la grande rousse. Celle-ci poussa un cri et un filet de sang commença à s'échapper de son crâne. Jill chargea alors en direction de la latina, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, mais celle-ci l'esquiva, et la grosse brune alla s'écraser contre le mur de derrière. Santana l'asséna alors de coups avec le manche en métal, mais la troisième prisonnière la tira en arrière par les cheveux. La latina lâche alors son « arme » et retomba sur le sol trempé. Son agresseuse se mit à la ruer de coups de pieds en l'insultant, jusqu'à ce que Santana en ait le souffle coupé. Alors qu'elle suffoquait et que sa vision s'affaiblissait, elle repéra le couteau de Jill qui gisait à quelques centimètres d'elle. La grosse brune était toujours dans les vapes. Santana tendit alors le bras et se saisit de la lame, puis la planta dans la cuisse de la prisonnière qui était en train de la tabasser. Celle-ci hurla et recula, ce qui donna l'occasion à Santana de se relever, le couteau à la main.  
Les trois prisonnières étaient toutes amochées - la première essayant de stopper son hémorragie crânienne, Jill étant avachie par terre, et l'autre étant assise par terre, les mains serrant sa cuisse blessée -; la latina pensa pendant quelques secondes à les planter une par une. C'était tout ce qu'elles méritaient après tout. Cependant, une petite voix lui dit qu'il valait mieux pour elle, afin de ne pas finir au trou, qu'elle les garde en vie.  
Elle se saisit alors du balai au moment où celle qui avait pris la lame dans la cuisse se relevait, et l'asséna de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Elle en fit de même avec l'autre, qui tenait toujours son crâne sanglant entre les mains. Santana était comme prise dans un tourbillon de fureur. Elle était dans cet état second où elle n'était plus elle-même, mais Snix, le surnom que ses connaissances en dehors de la prison avaient donné à sa personnalité cruelle et violente._

 _Le temps qu'elle achève sa victime, Jill venait de reprendre conscience et se releva rapidement, le visage tordu par la haine._

 _\- Tu vas payer pour ça ! siffla-t-elle._

 _Santana eut un rictus cruel, puis fonça droit sur Jill en se servant du manche pour le coincer contre la gorge de celle-ci, de façon à lui couper la respiration. La grosse brune se débattit mais n'arriva pas à se dégager. La latina la fit alors tomber violemment au sol et la rua de coups de pieds. Elle y mit toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle. La colère qu'elle ressentait parce qu'elle allait rester en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, parce que celui en qui elle avait toujours eu confiance l'avait trahie, et parce qu'une bande de prisonnières pathétiques venaient de l'humilier. Elle frappa Jill jusqu'à lui faire cracher du sang, puis elle se baissa vers elle, de façon à ce que celle-ci voie son visage._

 _\- Au fait, je suis pas mexicaine, salope, dit-elle avant de lui cracher au visage._

 ** _/ Fin du flashback /_**

Santana passa un doigt le long de sa cicatrice, et soupira.

Puis, elle retourna dans la salle télé où, comme elle l'avait ordonné, Mercedes avait remis les informations. Un silence surprenant régnait dans la pièce et toutes les prisonnières avaient le regard rivé sur le petit écran. Tina Chang se leva de sa chaise et lui tendit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Santana s'assit dessus et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers l'asiatique.

\- Ils vont annoncer l'identité de la « croqueuse d'hommes », lui chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas rompre le silence.

Ça faisait maintenant un an que les prisonnières de Flickwood suivaient avec attention les informations à propos de cette criminelle. Dès qu'un journaliste parlait d'elle à la télé, ou qu'elle commettait un nouveau meurtre, les femmes restaient collées à leur chaise devant le petit écran et faisaient des paris entre elles pour deviner l'identité de la tueuse. Santana ne comprenait pas cet engouement. Après tout, elles étaient toutes des criminelles, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fascinée par une tueuse en série. Cependant, les autres prisonnières semblaient plus la voir comme une héroïne que comme une criminelle. Cela était sans doute lié au fait que la « croqueuse d'hommes » ne tuait que des hommes, comme son nom l'indiquait, et de manière toujours très sadique. Elle avait coupé les testicules de plus d'un.  
Nombre des femmes qui étaient emprisonnées à Flickwood avaient été victimes des agissements de leur mari, copain, ou même parfois de leur père. Elle s'étaient laissées embarquer dans des histoires louches, et avaient fini par payer à la place de l'homme de leur vie, par amour ou bien par loyauté. Ainsi, de nombreuses femmes avaient développé une haine des hommes et un féminisme exacerbé. Elles considéraient donc la "croqueuse d'hommes" comme la vengeresse de toutes ces femmes trompées et utilisées par des malfrats. Santana, elle, trouvait ça stupide. Ces prisonnières avaient simplement été victimes de leur propre faiblesse et de leur stupidité. Elles s'étaient faites enfermées par amour; quelle idée !

Santana Lopez n'avait jamais laissé les hommes lui marcher sur les pieds. Avant d'être enfermée dans ce trou, elle était à la tête d'un énorme réseau de drogue. Et peu importait si elle était une femme; c'était elle, _el patron._ Elle avait transformé un minable trafic de quartier en réseau qui couvrait toute la Californie. La latina n'avait jamais eu besoin d'hommes pour dicter ses faits et gestes, c'était _elle_ qui donnait les ordres.

 _« - Notre envoyé spécial Richie Stenson est sur le terrain, devant le domicile de la croqueuse d'hommes. Nous vous rappelons que la jeune femme de 24 ans était recherchée depuis un an pour 9 homicides volontaires.  
_ _Richie, quand connaitrons-nous l'identité de cette tueuse en série ?_

 _\- Eh bien, c'est difficile à dire étant donné que les forces de l'ordre refusent de nous donner cette information pour le moment. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne ressortent avec la jeune femme, et nous pourrons enfin voir le visage de celle qui a semé la panique parmi les hommes ! En tout cas, elle a sans aucun doute un physique avantageux pour être parvenue à ses fins._

 _\- En effet, rappelons que la théorie des enquêteurs est que celle-ci séduisait ses victimes avant de les assassiner de manière tout à fait sordide. »_

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! »

Un bon nombre de prisonnières sursautèrent. C'était la sonnerie qui indiquait l'heure du déjeuner. Cependant, pas une d'elle ne bougea de son siège. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme si elles avaient hâte de manger la pâtée de chat infâme qu'on allait encore leur servir. Toutes attendaient avec impatience de voir le visage de leur idole du moment. Soudain, la salle entière poussa des cris d'excitation. La caméra, qui jusque là était simplement dirigée vers la devanture de la maison de la criminelle , fit un zoom sur la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir. Deux policiers en sortirent, traînant derrière eux une jeune femme en robe, menottée. Tout le monde dans la salle retint sa respiration, et même Santana était attentive. Une chevelure blonde parfaitement entretenue cachait le visage de la criminelle.

\- Alleeeeeeeeeez ! hurla une détenue. Montre-nous ta face !

Comme si la femme l'avait entendue, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête gracieux, tout en suivant les policiers le long de l'allée envahie de journalistes.

La caméra fit un zoom sur son visage tandis que le journaliste commentait ce qui était en train de se passer. Tous les bruits alentours apparurent soudainement comme des bruits lointains dans les oreilles de Santana. Deux yeux d'un vert profond, parsemés d'éclats dorés, occupaient maintenant l'écran. Santana eut pedant un moment l'impression de se perdre dans ces yeux.  
Le reste du visage de la blonde était parfaitement proportionné : un nez fin, des sourcils naturellement bien dessinés, et des lèvres assez fournies. Sa bouche s'étira soudain en un sourire laissant apparaître ses dents parfaitement alignées. Les détenues se mirent à pousser des cris et des exclamations : « Ohhhh mamma mia ! Je suis amoureuse ! », « Oh putain de merde, la bombe ! », ou encore « J'me la ferais bien celle là ! ».

Un claquement de porte les interrompit. La gardienne Sylvester apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- DETENUES ! hurla-t-elle en balayant la salle d'un regard froid. Vous êtes toutes devenues sourdes ou c'est simplement la crasse qui s'accumule dans vos oreilles ? Tout le monde à la cafétéria, MAINTENANT, ou je vous colle toutes un rapport ! finit-elle en pointant du doigt la sortie.

Les femmes sortirent alors de la salle une par une en grommelant. Santana jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran pour voir la blonde disparaître dans une voiture de police.

* * *

 **Alors, est ce que l'univers vous plait ? Des avis, des remarques ?**

 **D'autres personnages de Glee vont aussi faire leur apparition.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **P.S: Si vous cherchez une autre fiction sur du Quinntana, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre histoire en cours, Powerful, que je vais d'ailleurs updater très prochainement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors je suis vraiment vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite, j'ai été super occupée avec la rentrée...**  
 **Promis je vais mettre beaucoup moins de temps à publier la suite; le chapitre 3 est quasiment terminé.**  
 **Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction, Powerful, le prochain chapitre ne saurait tarder aussi.**

 **En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews enthousiastes ! J'espère que le chapitre 2 va autant vous plaire que le premier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Eh, Satan ! lança Mercedes tout en s'asseyant à la diagonale de la brune. On va faire quoi, à propos de Sugar Motta ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait encore vendu aux camées.

Santana planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande filandreux, puis le reposa dans son assiette avec une expression de dégoût.

\- On va simplement lui rappeler qui a le monopole de la drogue, ici. On règlera ça à la laverie. J'ai demandé à Puckerman de l'affecter sur le même créneau que nous.

Brittany, une grande détenue blonde aux yeux très bleus, la regarda avec admiration.

\- T'es tellement intelligente, San ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- C'est Santana, Satan, Snix, ou Lopez, lui répondit sèchement Santana en serrant les mâchoires. Fais ton choix, mais t'avise pas de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule.

Brittany hocha la tête et regarda tristement son plateau à peine entamé.

Santana détourna le regard pour ne pas voir son expression peinée.  
Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour Brittany.A vrai dire, c'était la seule personne que la latina appréciait vraiment au sein de cette prison. Parce que, contrairement à toutes les autres détenues, Brittany n'avait rien à faire là. Elle était l'innocence, la pureté, et la gentillesse incarnée. La blonde s'était retrouvée à Flickwood parce qu'elle avait commandé des centaines d'animaux sur le « Darknet », dont des espèces très rares en voie de disparition. Brittany lui avait un jour expliqué qu'elle avait simplement eu en créer son propre zoo, où on y trouverait même un enclos à licornes. Santana ne comprenait pas comment les juges avaient pu enfermer une personne aussi fragile et naïve dans un endroit tel que Flickwood. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas dû croire à son histoire, ils avaient dû penser qu'elle se foutait de leurs gueules, et qui pouvaient le leur reprocher ?  
Oui, Brittany était la seule personne de Flickwood qui ne méritait vraiment pas d'être là. C'était pour ça que Santana l'appréciait : elle avait besoin de cette pureté que la blonde apportait au sein de la prison. Et elle s'était jurée de la protéger des brutes que l'on pouvait y trouver. Ainsi, elle avait un peu l'impression de purger son âme de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commises – et qu'elle continuait à commettre – dans sa vie.

 ** _/ Flashback /_**

 _Le lendemain de son agression, Santana se réveilla avec une douleur atroce dans le ventre et du sang séché sur ses draps. Elle se leva tant bien que mal tandis que les gardiens donnaient des coups de matraque contre les murets de leurs compartiments et les barreaux de leurs lits pour les réveiller._

 _\- LEVEZ-VOUS BANDE DE CRIMINELLES DE BAS ETAGES ! hurla Sue Sylvester._

 _Santana se hissa avec peine hors de son lit et Mercedes, qui occupait la couchette du dessus, la toisa en levant un sourcil interrogateur. La latina l'ignora et se posta devant son lit pour le comptage. Une fois que les gardiens se furent exécutés, un sifflement strident résonna dans le dortoir._

 _Sue Sylvester se mit alors à faire des allers retours dans l'allée centrale, son sifflet dans la bouche, fusillant du regard chacune des prisonnières._

 _\- Ça ne ne vous suffit donc pas d'être entassées ici comme des tas d'ordures ?! commença-t-elle, tremblante de colère. Vous cherchez à ce qu'on vous envoie toutes pourrir au trou, c'est ça ?_

 _Elle s'approcha d'une détenue jusqu'à ce que son visage soit presque collé au sien, puis, elle shoota dans la poubelle en plastique qui se trouvait dans son compartiment, répandant au sol une semaine de déchets accumulés. La détenue ne broncha pas et resta immobile._

 _\- Si vous saviez comme je regrette l'époque où la peine de mort était encore légale dans tous les états… dit-elle en soupirant. Je me serais fait un plaisir de toutes vous envoyer sur la chaise électrique UNE PAR UNE, rajouta-t-elle en haussant le ton et en crachant presque sur une des détenues.  
_

 _Toutes les prisonnières gardaient le silence, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer le courroux de la gardienne. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Qu'il s'agisse d'un incident mineur, comme une petite bagarre, ou de quelque chose de plus grave comme la découverte d'une planque de drogue, Sue Sylvester semblait toujours au paroxysme de sa colère. Elle se donnait corps et âme dans les règlements de compte._

 _\- Ohhh, je vous vois venir, bande de sauvages malsaines ! continua Sue Sylvester, dont les mâchoires étaient contractées par la colère. Vous allez faire comme si vous ne saviez PAS de quoi je parle, comme d'habitude !_

 _\- On sait jamais de quoi vous parlez, grommela Mercedes._

 _Sue se retourna brusquement dans la direction de la jeune femme noire, et un silence de plomb s'installa dans le dortoir. Même les autres gardiens semblaient désolés pour ce qui allait arriver à Mercedes pour avoir osé répondre à la grande Sue Sylvester. La blonde se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers elle, et lui jeta un regard de profond dégoût. Mercedes déglutit difficilement. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à garder sa langue dans sa poche, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci elle aurait du faire une exception._

 _\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, tas de graisse ? s'enquit Sue en tentant de calmer sa respiration. JE VAIS TE DIRE DE QUOI JE PARLE, BIG MAMMA ! dit-elle en hurlant au visage de Mercedes. JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI D'ENTRE VOUS A PROCEDE A UN BAIN DE SANG CETTE NUIT DANS LES DOUCHES !_

 _Des murmures accueillirent cette déclaration. Santana, elle, sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Si les gardiens avaient découvert ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, cela signifiait que Jill et ses deux copines ne s'étaient pas relevées depuis. La latina était partagée entre un sentiment de satisfaction et l'appréhension à l'idée de devoir gérer cette situation. Certes, elle s'était faite agressée, mais c'était sa parole contre celle de trois autres détenues. En outre, si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle savait parfaitement, c'était qu'il ne fallait_ _ **jamais**_ _balancer en prison. Elle avait déjà vu une détenue se faire couper un doigt pour simplement avoir rapporté à l'un des gardiens que sa voisine de compartiment lui volait ses tampons.  
_

 _Sue Sylvester continua son chemin, plantant son regard dans celui de chaque détenue, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de culpabilité._

 _\- Est-ce que l'une de vous va se décider à se dénoncer ? Ou est-ce que je vais devoir utiliser les techniques de tortures qu'un ancien membre du KGB m'a apprises ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sournois._

 _Santana prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas en avant._

 _\- C'est moi._

 _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, y compris celui de la gardienne. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil méprisant et s'avança à toute allure vers Santana._

 _\- Toi ?_

 _Elle se rapprocha encore de la latina et la regarda de la tête aux pieds._

 _\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'avec ton gabarit de crevette avariée c'est TOI qui a mis K.O les trois gros tas qu'on a trouvés ce matin ? dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire narquois._

 _Santana savait ce qui l'attendait en se dénonçant. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que plus personne ne tente de l'agresser. Si les autres prisonnières savaient qu'on ne provoquait pas Santana Lopez sans en ressortir amochée, alors elle aurait peut-être moins besoin de surveiller ses arrières.  
La latina offrit alors à la gardienne son plus beau sourire hypocrite. _

_\- C'est pas la taille qui compte._

 _\- Oui, c'est ce que de nombreux hommes ont souvent essayé de me faire avaler, répondit-elle sur un ton évasif._

 _Puis, son regard se posa sur la lèvre enflée de Santana, ainsi que sur les tâches de sang qui parsemaient sa combinaison orange. Elle fronça les sourcils, et planta ses yeux froids dans ceux de la latina. Santana soutint son regard, impassible.  
Soudain, Sue Sylvester sortit sa matraque de son tailleur bleu et donna un coup à l'arrière des genoux de Santana, la mettant à genoux. La latina laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Sylvester était en train de la menotter. Elle la releva d'un coup sec, et claqua des doigts pour que les autres gardiens viennent la chercher._

 _\- Bien, dit-elle d'un ton satisfait. Quelque chose à déclarer avant que je ne t'envoie faire un petit séjour de relaxation au trou ?  
_

 _\- Oui, dit Santana en regardant tour à tour les détenues. La prochaine fois qu'une de vous m'approche… je m'arrange pour qu'elle se noie dans son propre sang, cracha-t-elle sur un ton haineux._

 _Les murmures reprirent parmi les prisonnières.  
Depuis un mois, Santana était vue comme la petite nouvelle, la latina inoffensive que toutes les lesbiennes rêvaient de se faire. Elle avait d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises dû gérer des détenues un peu trop insistantes à son goût, mais rien de bien méchant. Certes, les autres femmes avaient entendu dire que Santana était une baronne de la drogue, mais en prison, tout ça ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait, c'était ce que la détenue faisait à l'intérieur, et jusque là, Santana avait fait profil bas.  
Cependant, alors que la latina se tenait au milieu du dortoir, menottée et entourée de tous ces gardiens, les prisonnières la regardaient désormais avec un regard nouveau. Certaines avec méfiance, d'autres avec respect – de nombreuses détenues avaient déjà eu affaire à Jill et sa bande – et le reste avec une lueur de crainte au fond des yeux._

 _\- SILENCE ! hurla Sue Sylvester. Lopez, tu me suis._

 _Tout en quittant silencieusement le dortoir entourée de trois gardiens, Santana croisa le regard d'une grande blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux._

 _/ Fin du flashback /_

Si Santana ne montrait pas son affection pour Brittany, c'était tout simplement pour la protéger. Si l'une des détenues venait à apprendre que la latina l'aimait bien, alors elle mettait la blonde en danger. Elle était devenue une des prisonnières les plus respectées de Flickwood, une meneuse donc une cible. Beaucoup jalousaient le pouvoir qu'elle avait au sein de la prison et l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les prisonnières. Ainsi, si elle montrait une quelconque faiblesse, à savoir son affection pour quelqu'un, elle savait que les envieuses ne se feraient pas attendre pour s'attaquer à cette personne. Et Santana ne voulait pas que cela arrive à Brittany, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle termina rapidement son repas, ne prêtant pas attention aux discussions des autres détenues présentes à sa table. Elle était concentrée. Une fois à la laverie, elle devrait s'occuper de Sugar Motta, une prisonnière qui marchait sur ses platebandes : le trafic de drogue. Elle avait entendu par plusieurs sources que cette effrontée se permettait de filer des substances aux autres prisonnières dans son dos, elle devait donc lui donner une leçon afin qu'elle ne recommence plus. C'était comme ça que ça marchait, en prison. On régnait par la ruse et la violence. Deux éléments que Santana maîtrisait parfaitement.

Accompagné de gardiens, le groupe chargé de s'occuper du linge ce jour-ci se dirigea vers la laverie. Sugar Motta se pavanait fièrement avec sa seule camarade, Lauren Zizes, une espèce d'obèse agressive qui la suivait partout et montrait les dents dès qu'on lui parlait.

Une fois à la laverie, les gardiens partirent vaquer à d'autres occupations. Tous, sauf Puckerman, chargé de superviser le travail ce jour-ci. Il attrapa doucement le poignet de Santana et la tira en arrière.

\- Fais moi un signe quand je dois sortir, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Et je veux ma beuh demain.

La latina se contenta de hocher la tête, et prit place derrière la planche à repasser, poste privilégié puisque c'était celui qui demandait le moins d'efforts. Depuis des années, ce poste avait une connotation de pouvoir – il était toujours occupé par la meneuse - et Santana ne comptait pas le quitter de si tôt.  
Chaque détenue commença à effectuer ses tâches en silence : trier, plier, ranger recommencer.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Santana croisa le regard de Puckerman et lui fit un signe de tête. Celui-ci sortit alors de la salle en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Sugar le remarqua partir, et son regard se fit méfiant. Elle toisa chacune des prisonnières en plissant les yeux, comme pour les mettre en garde de ne pas s'attaquer à elle.  
Santana quitta son poste et s'approcha d'elle avec une démarche de prédateur, un sourire mesquin collé sur le visage.

\- Alors, Motta, on joue aux apprentis dealeuses ? se moqua-t-elle.

L'intéressée lui adressa un regard innocent tandis que la grosse Lauren se rapprocha de sa camarade, les poings serrés.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lopez, rétorqua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur ses draps afin de continuer à les plier.

Elle tentait de dissimuler sa peur en prenant un air détaché, mais Santana voyait ses mains trembler et ses gestes se faire moins assurés.  
Soudain, d'un geste de la main, elle envoya valser la pile de draps qui se trouvait sur la table de Sugar Motta. Ceux-ci atterrirent mollement sur le sol en carrelage. Aussitôt, Lauren, de sa lourde démarche, se posta entre la latina et Sugar avec un regard de défi.

\- Tu la touches pas, grogna-t-elle.

Santana éclata de rire. Un rire moqueur et méprisant.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager de mon chemin, gros tas, avant que je ne te fasse avaler la graisse qui pend de tous tes membres, la menaça Santana, soudain très sérieuse.

Lauren eut un moment d'hésitation et regarda autour d'elle. Toutes les autres détenues sans exception les entouraient, et il était clair qu'elles étaient prêtes à prendre le parti de Santana quoi qu'il arrive. La latina avait pris soin de bien s'entourer pour cette opération. Lauren avait beau être impulsive, elle n'était pas bête, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à un aussi gros groupe. Elle savait aussi à quel point il était dangereux de s'attaquer à la meneuse. A contre-coeur, elle recula et alla se poster plus loin de la scène, en retrait.  
Santana eut un sourire satisfait et reporta son attention sur Sugar qui semblait de moins en moins rassurée maintenant que sa garde rapprochée était hors service.

\- Alors, _Sugar_? Toujours rien à dire à ce sujet ? reprit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

Cette fois, la détenue déglutit, mais garda son silence.

\- Je vois.

Santana claqua alors des doigts et quatre prisonnières s'emparèrent de Sugar, l'amenant vers la planche à repasser. Celle-ci se débattit comme elle put, mais elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir face à quatre détenues déterminées.

\- Noooon ! s'exclama-t-elle, le visage tordu par la peur. Je suis désolée, je le ferai plus !

\- Contente de l'apprendre, commenta Santana, guère touchée par ses supplications.

Une détenue s'empara alors de la main droite de Sugar et la posa sur la planche. Cette dernière se mit à crier de plus belle, et Santana enfonça dans sa bouche une chaussette roulée en boule afin de la réduire au silence. Elle se plaça ensuite calmement derrière la planche, et força Sugar à la regarder.

\- On ne marche pas sur mes platebandes, _hija de puta_. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, dit-elle en abaissant le fer brulant sur la main de Sugar.

Celle-ci se tordit de douleur et poussa un hurlement étouffé. De la fumée s'échappait de la planche, et une odeur de brûlé envahit la petite pièce. Santana attendit quelques secondes, et releva le fer. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur les joues de Sugar, et la peau de sa main était complètement brûlée, laissant apparaître la chair rosée en dessous, à vif.

\- Et ça, rajouta Santana, c'est pour avoir menti.

Elle abaissa à nouveau la planche, et les autres détenues durent porter Sugar pour que celle-ci ne s'écroule pas.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et que Sugar Motta n'eut d'autre solution que se rouler en boule en tenant sa main et en hurlant, Santana se dirigea vers la porte de la laverie et l'ouvrit.

\- Puckerman ! Je crois que Motta a besoin d'être transférée à l'infirmerie, cette idiote ne sait pas se servir d'un fer à repasser.

 **…...**

\- Santana, tu peux répondre à ma question s'il te plaît ?

La latina lui lança un regard exaspéré et se leva de sa chaise pour aller tripoter des bibelots qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de chêne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, _Willie ?_ Que je regrette ? Que si tout était à refaire je serais une bonne personne ? Que j'aurais du me marier, avoir deux enfants et un bulldog anglais ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais pas me forcer à être désolée. Tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la colère.

Will Schuester soupira et posa son carnet sur une petite table.

\- Et pourquoi est ce que tu es si en colère ? Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, au moins 2 ans il me semble, j'ai l'impression que ta rage ne fait qu'augmenter, alors que tu devrais profiter de ton temps en prison pour trouver une paix intérieure.

Santana reposa brutalement le presse-papier qu'elle avait saisi.  
Elle se retourna lentement vers le docteur Schuester qui la regardait avec des yeux inquisiteur, et elle sentit une vague de colère traverser son corps. Elle se rapprocha de l'homme aux cheveux bouclés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- PROFITER de mon temps en prison pour trouver une paix intérieure ? répéta-t-elle sur un ton hargneux. Où est ce que t'es encore allé chercher une telle connerie ? Dans « Comment être un bon psychologue même si j'ai moi-même une vie de merde et que je ressemble à un poupon disproportionné » ? cracha-t-elle en continuant de s'approcher de Will Schuester qui restait bouche-bée. Je vais passer le restant de mes jours dans cette _putain_ de prison parce que ma _propre_ grand mère m'a dénoncée et s'est tirée une balle dans le crâne juste après, et tu me demandes _pourquoi_ je suis en colère ?

Elle s'arrêta un moment de parler pour calmer son souffle qui s'était dangereusement accéléré. Ses poings étaient serrés et elle devait se raisonner intérieurement pour se retenir de casser quelque chose, que ce soit cette affreuse chaise sur laquelle elle était assise juste avant, ou la mâchoire du docteur Schuester.

\- Je suis désolée Santana, c'était très maladroit de ma part, s'empressa de s'excuser l'homme bouclé. Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas t'asseoir ? Je sais qu'on est capables de discuter tranquillement.

Santana fit quelques pas en avant et toisa le psychologue avec dédain.

\- Tu sais, _Schuester_ , la seule raison pour laquelle je viens ici une fois par semaine c'est parce que c'est le seul endroit où on peut avoir une tasse de café gratuite et que je n'ai pas à entendre les hurlements de toutes ces tarées qui peuplent la prison. Mais apprès réflexion, t'es tellement incompétent que je commence à me dire que c'est peut-être mieux de regarder deux prisonnières se battre pour une barre de céréales, conclut-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en claquant la porte.

Au même instant, Sue Sylvester fit son chemin dans le bureau du psychologue de la prison. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer avant et s'assit directement en face de M. Schuester qui était encore dans la même position que lorsque Santana avait quitté les lieux, une expression mi-choquée, mi-blessée sur son visage.

\- Bonjour, Will, dit-elle froidement.

Celui-ci la regarda avec un air exaspéré et se redressa.

\- Bonjour, Sue, répondit-il avec un soupire. Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour te confier à moi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- En effet ! acquiesça-t-elle tout en joignant ses mains et en se penchant en avant. On peut dire que tu es très perspicace. Ça te fait au moins une qualité. Le directeur m'a chargé de te faire passer un message. J'aurais préféré envoyer un de mes larbins mais ils sont occupés à surveiller les sauvages qui se battent pour les douches alors je préfère encore devoir subir la vision de tes bouclettes luisantes de gel, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Will Schuester leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Peux-tu en venir à la raison pour laquelle tu te trouves dans _mon_ bureau ?

\- Tu vas sans doute être prochainement chargé d'une détenue un peu spéciale. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'une énième idiote qui se croit au dessus des règles. Mais bon, le gouverneur a l'air de prendre ce dossier sérieusement et pour ça, il a des instructions très précises pour toi.

Interloqué, le psychologue se pencha en avant en plissant le front.

\- Dis m'en plus.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Envie d'en savoir plus sur le passé de Santana et celui d'autres personnages en particulier ?  
Le prochain chapitre parlera plus de la fameuse "croqueuse d'hommes". (Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ahaha ?)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire vos impressions et remarques.**

 **A bientôt ! (cette fois c'est promis)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Verdict : prison à perpétuité et suivi psychologique intense. Le juge avait établi qu'il serait intéressant d'analyser les rouages de sa personnalité et les origines de sa rage afin d'éviter que de tels comportement déviants ne se réitèrent. Le procès fut rapide : la « croqueuse d'hommes », dont l'identité était maintenant révélée, n'avait même pas souhaité être représentée par un avocat. Quinn Fabray s'était donc présentée au procès dans un tailleur blanc parfaitement coupé, et avait immédiatement plaidé coupable pour tous ses crimes. Loin d'exprimer un quelconque regret, elle avait affirmé avec un grand sourire que tous les hommes qu'elle avait tués étaient « des gros porcs qui méritaient d'être punis pour leurs actes ».

Le procès, très médiatisé, avait été diffusé sur quasiment toutes les chaînes, et les détenues de Flickwood avaient ainsi pu apprendre en direct que la criminelle serait incarcérée à leurs côtés. Cette nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, les détenues étant toutes excitées à l'idée de rencontrer cette femme qui était devenue un phénomène.

Santana, elle, accueillit cette nouvelle avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Même si à chaque fois que le visage parfait de Quinn Fabray apparaissait à l'écran la latina sentait son coeur s'accélérer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'appréhension et de la méfiance à l'idée de son arrivée.

Cette meurtrière n'était même pas encore arrivée à Flickwood qu'elle était déjà adulée par la plupart. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait déjà une emprise sur les autres détenues, et ça, Santana ne pouvait l'accepter. La chef, ici, c'était elle, et personne d'autre. Elle avait gagné ce respect, tandis que cette blondasse n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves. Cette pimbêche de 24 ans avait utilisé son physique – certes, très attrayant – pour arracher les testicules de trois connards, et ensuite ? Ça n'était rien comparé à l'exploit que Santana avait accompli en arrivant à la tête d'un des plus grands réseaux de trafic californien, et tout ça par elle-même.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle s'était faite choper, c'était parce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un. Elle avait été faible, elle s'était laissée attendrir par cette émotion stupide qu'est l'amour, elle avait cru que partager des liens de sang était plus fort que tout. Elle avait été faible, mais maintenant elle le savait : on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai en prison. Toutes les relations qu'elle entretenait avec les autres détenues de ce trou à rats étaient basées sur le même contrat implicite : si tu m'obéis, je te protège. Ça n'était pas de l'amour, ni de l'affection, et encore moins de la confiance, c'était tout simplement des contrats; aussi authentiques qu'une poignée de mains entre deux politiciens.

 **/Flashback/**

 _Santana passa un mois au trou, du moins si elle en croyait les entailles qu'elle avait faites dans le mur en plâtre. Après tout, elle avait peut-être oublié d'en faire quelques-unes. La notion du temps est très difficile à évaluer dans ce genre de cellule. Après lui avoir retiré ses menottes, Sue Sylvester l'avait jetée dans cette minuscule pièce où l'odeur d'urine était si forte que ça en donnait mal au crâne._

 _\- J'espère que cette charmante petite chambre te donnera l'occasion de réfléchir à tes actes et à pourquoi tes ancêtres auraient mieux faire de rester au Mexique, avait craché la gardienne avant de claquer la lourde porte._

 _\- Je suis pas mexicaine, connasse, avait soufflé Santana avec rage._

 _Les premiers jours furent les plus difficiles_ _. Elle qui pensait que la prison était dure, elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela pourrait s'empirer. Etre au "trou", c'était être coupée de tout ce qui fait de vous un être humain: vous ne voyez jamais la lumière du jour; la seule interaction que vous avez en une journée est lorsqu'un gardien vous apporte ce qu'ils osent appeler un "repas". Jamais Santana n'avait ressenti une telle solitude que pendant ce "séjour" au trou. Parfois, elle se prenait même à regretter les hurlements des détenues ou les règlements de compte à la cafétéria._

 _Puis, elle se rendit à l'évidence: elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire pour survivre dans cet environnement hostile. Une fois sortie, elle serait déjà plus respectée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, et l'opportunité se présenterait alors de surfer sur cette vague de crainte. Santana était une battante, mais c'était surtout une femme ambitieuse. Elle ne comptait sûrement pas passer le restant de ses jours à pourrir dans cette prison et à craindre pour sa vie quotidiennement. Oui, lorsque les gardiens se décideraient enfin à la faire sortir, elle passerait à l'acte, et ces connasses seraient bien obligées de la respecter._

 _Lorsque Puckerman vint enfin ouvrir la porte de sa cellule en lui disant qu'elle retournait en détention générale, Santana était physiquement épuisée, mais mentalement gonflée à bloc. Elle ne comptait pas laisser cette occasion lui passer sous le nez, elle allait prendre le contrôle de cette prison et instaurer ses propres règles._

 _Alors que le gardien à la crête la conduisait vers son ancien compartiment, il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota:_

 _\- Eh! J'ai lu sur ton dossier que t'étais à la tête d'un gros trafic de drogues. Si t'as encore quelques contacts, on peut s'arranger. Je prends 70%, et ça te permet d'avoir la plupart des détenues dans ta poche._

 _Santana planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune gardien._

 _\- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Pourquoi un putain de maton serait prêt à risquer son job?_

 _Puck lui adressa alors un regard amusé et ajouta:_

 _\- Ça paye que dalle, tu sais. Et la détenue avec qui je faisais affaires a été envoyée dans un autre centre. Réfléchis-y, mais pas trop longtemps, sinon je vais devoir remplacer ton beau derrière de latina par une autre._

 _Avant que Santana n'ait le temps de répondre, elle remarqua soudainement qu'un étrange silence l'entourait. Elle se rendit alors compte que toutes les détenues la toisaient. Certaines hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation, tandis que les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux sur son passage._

 _C'était positif. Ce la voulait dire que les détenues avaient parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence, et que tout le monde l'attendait maintenant au tournant._

 _"Elles ne vont pas être déçues" pensa alors Santana._

 ** _/Fin du flashback/_**

Tout le monde se rua aux fenêtres lorsque la nouvelle se répandit: ça y est, elle arrivait. Même les gardiens semblaient excités - notamment Puckerman, sans grande surprise - et Santana était plus qu'agacée par cette attention que tout le monde semblait porter à cette _Quinn Fabray_.  
La latina aperçut du coin de l'oeil Tina collée à la fenêtre.

\- Oh, Chang! s'écria-t-elle. Tu veux que je te débride les yeux pour que tu puisses mieux observer la scène?

La concernée s'éloigna aussitôt de la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir dans un coin sous le regard réprobateur de Santana. Britanny, qui était assise à côté d'elle, occupée à dessiner un plan détaillé de son hypothétique zoo, jeta un regard curieux vers la brune.

\- Dis, Santana, pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes autant la croqueuse d'hommes?

La brune, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, répondit avec un ton plus doux:

\- Je ne la déteste pas. J'ai juste le pressentiment qu'elle va essayer de foutre la merde, et tu sais que je déteste qu'on marche sur mes platebandes. Snix a toujours de bonnes intuitions, alors ne lui parle pas.

Britanny continua de la fixer quelques instants, puis retourna à ses dessins. Entre temps, Quinn Fabray avait pénétré l'enceinte.

Ça y est, c'était le moment de vérité. La blonde allait-elle se faire discrète, ou avait-elle des plans aussi sadiques que ses meurtres plein la tête? Quoi qu'il en soit, Santana ne laisserait personne lui ôter ce qu'elle avait acquis.

Les prisonnières, toujours aussi excitées, se mirent à débattre sur la cellule qui allait être attribuée à la blonde. L'une d'entre elle souhaitait même obtenir une signature de Quinn sur un article de journal qu'elle avait déchiré à propos du meurtre du patron de Suez.

 _Quelle bande d'idiotes._

 **...**

Après avoir enfilé son uniforme orange, Quinn se fit escorter par deux gardes jusqu'à son compartiment. Sur son chemin, les détenues n'en finissaient plus de la fixer, de crier son nom, ou bien de l'acclamer. Loin de la marche du condamné, son trajet ressemblait plutôt à un défilé sur le tapis rouge. Elle qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendrait à l'intérieur de la prison de Flickwood, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était déçue. Elle n'avait aucune idée que les détenues avaient suivi tous ses "exploits". Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, elle marcha la tête haute, le buste gonflé, et un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Fière, élégante, et impénétrable: du Quinn Fabray tout craché.

On la conduisit dans un compartiment du Bloc C, avec en sa possession un oreiller, une trousse de toilette, et une serviette.

\- Le déjeuner est servi à 12h. Extinction des feux à 21h. Bon séjour à Flickwood! lui lança un gardien nommé Hudson.

 _Bon séjour? Encore un à qui on devrait couper les testicules._

Quinn eut à peine le temp de balayer la cellule du regard qu'un hurlement hystérique se fit entendre. Le bruit provenait d'une minuscule brune à frange qui occupait le lit du haut. La blonde haussa un sourcil interrogateur tandis que la naine entreprit de descendre l'échelle et de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Oh mon dieu! J'y crois pas! On va partager la même cellule! s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place. Oh, si tu savais comme je suis honorée, j'ai tout suivi, depuis le début! J'étais si contente quand ils ont annoncé que tu venais à Flickwood! Ohhh ça va être génial, tu vas voir! Ça fait 1 an que je suis là, je peux tout te montrer! Oh, mais je ne me suis même pas présentée! Rachel Berry, enchantée. Je connais déjà ton nom bien sûr!

La brune ne laissa pas l'occasion à Quinn d'en placer une et continua à déblatérer un inlassable flot de niaiseries, répétant à quel point la blonde était un modèle pour elle et qu'elle n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure "colocataire". Quinn observait la petit brune parler et sentait l'exaspération augmenter à l'idée de partager une cellule avec une telle pipelette, quand une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Ce gnome serait absolument parfait pour raconter tous les potins à Quinn et ainsi lui permettre de mettre son plan à l'oeuvre. Car, oui, Quinn Fabray avait un plan. Elle s'était préparée à l'idée d'aller en prison, elle s'était renseignée, et elle savait exactement quoi faire. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour lui donner tous les tuyaux, lui expliquer la répartition des rôles et la hiérarchie en place entre les détenues. Ce quelqu'un, elle l'avait trouvé, et c'était Rachel.

\- Enchantée, Rachel, finit-elle par dire avant de poser ses affaires sur son lit. Et si tu m'en disais plus sur Flickwood?

 **...**

La cafétéria était bondée, et bon dieu ce que c'était bruyant. Sans compter le fait que Rachel ne cessait de déblatérer à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Mais, de temps en temps, certaines informations retenaient l'attention de Quinn et elle se faisait une note mentale de poser plus de questions à sa camarade de cellule lorsqu'elle ne risquerait pas d'attirer l'attention. Tout le monde le sait, en prison, il ne faut pas poser trop de questions.

Tout comme lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'établissement quelques heures plus tôt, la majorité des regards étaient rivés sur elle.

\- Eh, blondie, on a un point en commun! s'écria une détenue aux allures masculines en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres gercées. Moi non plus j'aime pas les hommes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Quinn la toisa froidement, sans expression, et détourna le regard. Il valait mieux garder ses opinions pour elle même, pour le moment. Son plan requérait une discrétion absolue dans les premiers temps; elle s'occuperait de son cas plus tard.  
 _Autre note mentale_.

\- Les repas sont les mêmes selon les jours de la semaine. Quand on a de la chance, on peut espérer avoir de la viande autre qu'en bouillie une fois par semaine, et la plupart du temps, c'est frites le samedi!s'enquit Rachel. Ce sont les détenues qui font marcher la prison, donc ton conseiller va sûrement t'attribuer un emploi du temps selon le poste que tu vas occuper. Moi, je m'occupe de la bibliothèque! J'ai même un coin secret aménagé, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant et en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Dépêche, Berry! J'ai faim! cria une autre détenue.

Rachel s'empressa de prendre son plateau et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle, tout en continuant de bombarder Quinn d'informations - utiles, cette fois- . Tout le monde sait que les placements à la cafétéria d'une prison sont aussi importants qu'au lycée: c'est comme cela que l'on reconnaît les groupes, et que l'on peut évaluer une hiérarchie.

\- Près de la sortie, c'est "les neutres", celles qui ne prennent jamais parti et qui évitent les problèmes: les seniors, les tarées et les fanatiques. Ici, sur ce côté, c'est le groupe des blanches, et les junkies. Méfie toi d'elles, quand elles n'arrivent pas à se procurer des substances, elles peuvent devenir très... agressives, termina-t-elle en réprimant des frissons.

Quinn observa les différents groupes et se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'une version microscopique des stéréotypes que véhicule la société. Chacune des tablées était composée de détenues qui partageaient un trait commun: religion, couleur de peau, âge... Sauf une table en particulier, située au centre de la cafétéria.

\- Et celles là ? s'enquit la blonde en penchant la tête vers la table en question.

\- Oh, cette table, c'est la plus importante!

Rachel baissa le ton et ajouta:

\- C'est la table de Satan, ou Snix; mais son vrai nom c'est Santana. C'est elle qui contrôle tout, qui a le pouvoir. Et les filles qui sont assises à sa tables, c'est à la fois ses gardes du corps et ses protégées. En gros, il vaut mieux faire profil bas avec ce groupe. J'ai déjà eu quelques ennuis avec elles quand je suis arrivée, ajouta la brune en baissant les yeux.

Les deux détenues firent leur chemin vers une table dans un coin de la cafétéria, trop loin de la table principale pour qu'elle puisse distinctement voir leurs visages.  
Apparemment, Rachel n'avait personne avec qui déjeuner.

 _Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de me rencontrer._

Quinn l'observa planter joyeusement sa fourchette dans l'espèce de purée qu'on leur avait servie, et se prit à se demander quel genre de crime ce gnome enjoué pouvait bien avoir commis. Elle avait lu quelque part que c'était une question qu'il valait mieux, en général, ne pas poser, mais, après tout, tout le monde savait pourquoi elle était là. En outre, Rachel n'avait cessé de lui lécher les bottes depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle ne craignait donc pas sa réaction.

\- Dis moi, Rachel, pourquoi tu es ici? l'interrogea-t-elle.

La concernée se mit à rougir et baissa le regard, entreprenant de triturer sa purée avec le bout de sa fourchette.

-Mmh, commença-t-elle, embarrassée. Disons que, j'ai tendance à être un peu impulsive et à entreprendre les choses avec... beaucoup de passion. Et, entre Matt et moi, c'était passionnel! Peut-être un peu trop... ajouta-t-elle.

Quinn, qui détestait tourner autour du pot, demanda:

\- Alors, quoi? Tu lui as coupé les testicules?

\- Oh, non, non! s'empressa de répondre Rachel. Non pas que je dise que c'est une mauvaise idée, ça non! Je respecte totalement la raison pour laquelle tu as fait tout ce que tu as fait, c'est -

\- Berry, la coupa Quinn. Viens en au fait.

\- Il a porté plainte pour harcèlement, souffla Rachel. Apparemment, sa nouvelle copine me trouvait un peu envahissante.

Quinn eut un sourire sarcastique.

 _Pauvre fille. Elle n'est pas taillée pour affronter un tel monde._

\- DETENUE! cria une voix féminine.

Quinn prit une bouchée de sa purée et grimaça. La vraie nourriture allait vraiment lui manquer.

\- FABRAY! cria la voix de plus belle, ce qui fit se retourner Quinn. En plus d'être une psychopathe, t'es sourde?

La gardienne s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées, et la blonde distingua Rachel trembloter du coin de l'oeil. La femme se planta devant elle et la dévisagea avec une moue de mépris.

\- Le déjeuner est terminé; tu viens avec moi! ordonna-t-elle.

Quinn ne se fit pas prier; la nourriture était immangeable et Rachel commençait à l'ennuyer. Elle se leva de sa chaise avec son plateau, et alors qu'elle avançait vers la sortie, son regard se planta dans des yeux charbonneux. C'était une latina - physiquement à tomber par terre - assise à ladite "table centrale". Celle-ci la jaugea avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis détourna le regard. Quinn comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Santana.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours encourageant pour continuer.**

 **Effectivement j'ai repris cette fic... un an après. Mais après avoir terminé la dernière saison de OITNB, j'ai soudainement été inspirée pour la continuer; et cette fois, j'ai 3 chapitres d'avance! #ohyeah**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **/Flashback/**

 _\- Joyeux Noël, abuelita, dit Santana en tendant un petit paquet emballé à sa grand mère._

 _Alma prit l'objet et entreprit de retirer le papier cadeau. Une petite boite noire se trouvait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation._

 _\- Alors, ça te plaît ? s'enquit Santana. Tu me disais toujours à quel point tu avais toujours rêvé d'avoir un vrai pendentif en diamant._

 _Pour seule réponse, sa grand-mère soupira et posa la petite boîte sur la table._

 _\- Santana, je suis peut-être vieille, mais je ne suis pas idiote, commença-t-elle. Tu refuses de me dire d'où vient cet argent, mais je sais que tu dois sans doute faire des choses pas très légales pour l'obtenir._

 _La jeune femme saisit une chaise et s'assit à côté de sa grand-mère, la regardant d'un air concerné._

 _\- Abuelita, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne fais rien de mal, c'est juste mieux si tu n'es pas impliquée._

 _Alma ne parut pas convaincue, et but une gorgée de vin avant de refermer la boite noire._

 _\- Tu peux reprendre ton cadeau, je ne veux pas avoir les mains salies par cet argent._

 _Puis, elle se leva lentement de sa chaise, prit son verre de vin, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Santana la regarda faire sans broncher, le coeur serré. Elle savait bien que sa grand-mère n'était pas idiote et n'approuvait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle était dedans jusqu'au cou, et surtout, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait le pouvoir que son activité lui procurait, et elle ne trouvait pas non plus déplaisant son nouveau style de vie. Elle avait acheté un appartement gigantesque, elle roulait en audi, et elle n'avait plus à se soucier de payer ses factures. Peut-être qu'il faudrait plus de temps à sa grand-mère pour s'y habituer, mais jamais elle ne renoncerait à son business. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour en arriver là._

 ** _/Fin du flashback/_**

\- Bonjour, Quinn. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

La blonde s'avança lentement et s'assit sur la chaise en face de cet homme dont l'écriteau lisait "William Schuester".

\- Je m'appelle William Schuester, je suis le psychologue de ce centre, et j'ai été chargé de suivre ton dossier de près. On va être amenés à se voir plusieurs fois par semaine, alors j'espère qu'on va pouvoir faire en sorte que cela fonctionne.

Quinn détesta aussitôt son ton doucereux, comme si elle était un animal apeuré à qui il fallait parler tranquillement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Comme si, rien qu'en lisant son "dossier", il avait pu comprendre, avec ses 3 ans d'études en psychologie, tout ce que l'âme de Quinn abritait.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à voir un psychologue. Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je ressens le besoin d'un suivi?

Schuester ouvrit alors le dossier placé devant lui.

\- Mmh, peut-être le fait que tu as assassiné neufs hommes différents? Ou alors peut-être le fait que tu as déclaré n'avoir aucun regrets? s'enquit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde. Quinn, je suis juste là pour essayer de t'aider, je ne suis pas l'ennemi.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- M'aider à faire quoi? Je vais passer le restant de ma vie en prison pour mes actes, et je me sens parfaitement bien avec cette situation.

\- Pourquoi détestes-tu les hommes? dit-il soudainement.

\- Je ne déteste pas les hommes, répondit-elle aussitôt. Seulement les gros porcs. Apparemment, vous n'avez pas si bien lu mon dossier, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Schuester griffonna quelque chose sur un papier, puis se leva de sa chaise.

\- Café? proposa-t-il.

\- Non merci, je ne compte pas rester.

Le psychologue laissa échapper un petit rire et se dirigea vers sa cafetière.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. A partir de maintenant, on se verra 3 fois par semaine pendant une heure; ordres des supérieurs. Alors, autant te mettre à l'aise.

 **...**

Une fois l'interminable et inconstructif rendez-vous avec Schuester terminé, Quinn se dirigea vers le bureau de son conseiller. Elle demanda à être assignée à la laverie. Rachel lui avait en effet indiqué que Santana et sa bande travaillaient à la buanderie. La blonde l'avait toujours dit, il vaut mieux être le plus proche possible de son ennemi. Et cette Santana allait définitivement devenir son ennemie une fois qu'elle aurait mis son plan à exécution.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son compartiment, Rachel lui sauta quasiment dessus pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait depuis 1 heure. Puis, elle se mit à déblatérer sur un incident qui avait éclaté dans la cafétéria à propos d'un vol de boulette de viande. Quinn s'assit sur son lit et fit en sorte de repousser en arrière plan sonore les propos de Rachel. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à la suite des opérations.  
Si elle voulait mener à bien son plan, elle devait trouver un moyen autre que sa popularité pour avoir les détenues de son côté.

\- C'est quoi son truc, à Santana? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Pourquoi elle est si respectée?

Rachel prit une expression dramatique et se mit à chuchoter.

\- On raconte qu'un mois après son arrivée, elle a mis KO trois brutes qui voulaient lui faire la peau. Un bain de sang, apparemment, ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant. Puis, en revenant du trou, elle a commencé à recruter des filles et à contrôler la circulation de drogues.

Cela signifiait que, non seulement les autres détenues craignaient Santana, mais qu'en plus elle exerçait sur la plupart un chantage grâce à la drogue.

Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le bloc.

\- Bah alors, Motta? On sait pas utiliser un fer à repasser?

Des ricanements fusèrent.

\- J'pensais que t'étais portugaise pourtant! C'était pas ton job?

Quinn se posta devant son compartiment, et vit une détenue marcher tête baissée, sa main droite enveloppée dans un épais bandage. Les commentaires narquois provenaient d'un peu plus haut dans le bloc. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Santana, accoudée contre un muret, entourée d'une asiatique et d'une fille de couleur.

La latina remarqua son regard et la toisa avec la même expression que plus tôt: indéchiffrable. Si la brune voulait jouait à qui serait la plus illisible, Quinn se sentait particulièrement capable de relever le défi. Elle savait être aussi glaciale qu'un hiver en Russie.

Quinn se retourna vers Rachel avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Oh... C'est Sugar Motta, commença Berry. Je crois qu'elle a essayé de court-circuiter Satan en vendant de la drogue aux junkies.

Quinn regarda la concernée passer devant son compartiment.

 _Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite discussion._

 **...**

\- Je la sens pas, siffla Santana en retournant s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Qui ça, Motta? A mon avis, elle va faire profil bas maintenant, ricana Mercedes.

\- Je parle de blondie, idiote. Je la sens pas. Elle prépare quelque chose.

\- C'est son premier jour! s'exclama Mercedes. Personne ne prépare quoi que ce soit dès son premier jour en taule, d'autant plus qu'elle va y rester toute sa vie.

\- Justement, elle a rien à perdre. Et elle a plaidé coupable. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle était prête à aller en prison.

Mercedes leva un sourcil en direction de Santana.

\- Je croyais que t'avais pas suivi l'affaire parce que tu trouvais tout ça sans intérêt?

Santana fit mine de ne rien entendre et ouvrit un livre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'elle avait porté un intérêt tout particulier à l'affaire de la "croqueuse d'hommes" depuis qu'elle avait découvert que la meurtrière était la jeune femme la plus attirante qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

 **...**

\- Fabray, c'est parti, va laver les chaussettes sales de tes copines! s'exclama Puckerman en donnant des coups de matraques sur les barreaux de son lit.

Plusieurs gardiennes accompagnèrent le groupe à la buanderie. Une fois arrivées, elle se dirigèrent toutes vers leur poste respectif. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Santana qui se dirigea derrière le fer à repasser. L'asiatique, et celle qu'elle avait identifiée comme étant Mercedes, se placèrent sagement à ses côtés au pôle "pliage".

\- La croqueuse d'hommes, tu vas lancer les machines avec Smith, dit Puckerman.

Puis, s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, il ajouta tout bas:

\- Je t'aurais bien laissée me croquer, mais je tiens à mes couilles.

Quinn ne prit même pas le temps de penser et lui asséna une violente gifle. Des murmures parcoururent la salle. L'autre gardien s'avança aussitôt pour la maîtriser, mais Puckerman lui fit un signe de main.

\- Laisse, tout va bien. Je les aime féroces, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Ça fera un rapport pour toi, miss Fabray. Maintenant, AU TRAVAIL DETENUES! cria-t-il en se plaçant près de la porte.

Quinn sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait affaire à des gars dans son genre. C'était pour punir les porcs comme lui qu'elle avait entamé sa "carrière" de meurtrière. Si elle ne contrôlait pas ses accès de colère, elle explosait de rage, et tous ses côtés sombres et sa cruauté refaisaient surface. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tenter d'assassiner un gardien dès le premier jour, d'autant plus qu'il semblait lourdement armé.

La blonde se dirigea alors vers une pile de linge sale et entreprit de les mettre dans la machine. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait été assignée au pire poste étant donné l'odeur qui se dégageait des vêtements usés. Oui, la hiérarchie était évidente, et bientôt, ce serait elle derrière le fer à repasser.

Santana ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant tout le temps. Elle savait que la blonde mijotait quelque chose, Snix ne se trompait jamais. Elle allait devoir être très vigilante.

Au moment de quitter la buanderie, Santana attrapa Puck par le bras et lui souffla:

\- A quoi tu joues, Puckerman? Miss blondie te gifle et tu lui files même pas un coup de matraque?

Le gardien laissa échapper un rire narquois.

\- J'y peux rien, la gamine est une bombe sexuelle ambulante. Ça serait bête d'amocher ce joli faciès.T'es jalouse, ma Lopez?

\- Je la sens pas, alors t'avises pas de lui accorder un traitement de faveur ou ta beuh tu peux te la mettre où je pense.

 **...**

Les jours qui suivirent, Quinn continua à se montrer très discrète. Elle observait, tel un prédateur près à bondir au moment opportun.  
C'était comme cela qu'elle avait attiré tous ces hommes dans ses filets. Observer, analyser, puis établir le plan. Pour commettre le crime parfait, l'improvisation n'avait pas sa place. Quinn était méticuleuse, patiente, et vicieuse.

D'un point de vue sociologique, la prison était un environnement absolument fascinant. Une fois qu'on avait compris tous les mécanismes, il était facile d'anticiper ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait déjà que Santana était au sommet de la pyramide, elle avait repéré ses acolytes, et elle savait qu'elle dirigeait un trafic de drogue. La question était maintenant de savoir de qui - sûrement un gardien - elle se servait pour faire entrer la drogue. La seconde question c'était: comment prendre sa place?

Le pouvoir de Lopez pouvait se résumer en trois points: elle inspirait la crainte et le respect, elle avait de fidèles bras droits, et elle possédait ce que la majorité des détenues souhaitaient: la drogue.  
Si elle arrivait à mettre en difficulté un de ces points, elle pourrait parvenir à faire trembler les bases de ce pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Quinn devait rester aux aguets: n'importe quelle information pourrait être utile.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait eu aucun ennui. La seule fois où une prisonnière un peu trop insistante avait essayé de se glisser dans sa douche, un groupe de détenues l'avait aussitôt défendue. Sa popularité, pour le moment, lui garantissait une certaine protection, mais ça ne durerait pas très longtemps. Pour sa propre sécurité, elle se devait de trouver des alliées. Pour cela, elle avait décidé de commencer par la fameuse Sugar Motta. Apparemment, celle-ci avec des différends avec Santana; elle pourrait utiliser cette rage pour la rallier de son côté. Bien sûr, cela ne suffirait pas. Quinn n'avait pas de drogues à proposer, mais elle avait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Et en prison comme dans la vraie vie, l'argent, ça peut tout acheter.

C'était lors d'un temps de pause après les douches; Quinn se dirigea vers le compartiment de Motta. Elle se posta devant le muret, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la détenue en question.

\- Hey, commença-t-elle. Sugar, c'est ça?

Ce fut une autre voix qui lui répondit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, blondasse?

Il s'agissait d'une détenue en surpoids qui la toisait d'un air agressif depuis sa banquette. Quinn lui adressa un sourire et lui lança un paquet de Doritos - les rouges, ceux qui coûtent le plus cher.

\- J'ai 5 autres paquets, de la crème hydratante et une lime à ongles qui vous attendent, dit-elle. On peut discuter?

Sugar la toisa un instant puis lui fit signe de rentrer dans le compartiment.

\- Ça a l'air d'être douloureux, dit Quinn en désignant la main de la détenue. Je suppose que tu ne fais pas partie du fan club de Santana?

 **...**

 **/Flashback/**

 _\- C'est ok, mais tu prends 60%._

 _Puckerman la toisa avec un sourire._

 _\- Je savais que t'essayerais de négocier, dit-il. Ça me va. On discute de tout ça plus tard, je suis de service en cafétéria._

 _Puis, le gardien s'éloigna. Santana se dirigea vers ses nouvelles alliées: Mercedes et Tina. Celles-ci s'étaient installées à sa table le lendemain de son retour en population générale, en lui expliquant que mettre KO le groupe de Jill était une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivée dans cette prison._

 _\- Alors? s'enquit Tina._

 _\- C'est bon, affirma la latina. On discutera des détails plus tard, mais ça devrait pas poser de problème, j'ai encore pas mal de contacts._

 _Ses deux sbires hochèrent la tête, et l'attention de Santana fut retenue par une grande blonde aux yeux bleus qui la regardait. Elle avait déjà vu cette fille, le jour où elle s'était faite embarquée au trou. Loin de la toiser avec hostilité, celle-ci la regardait presque avec chaleur. Santana décida de s'avancer vers elle._

 _\- Hey, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton détaché._

 _\- Salut, Santana! lui répondit la blonde en souriant._

 _La brune ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette fille était sûrement la chose la plus pure qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Comment un tel individu pouvait être une criminelle? Tout dans son comportement indiquait une innocence et une naïveté à la limite de l'indécence._

 _\- Comment tu t'appelles?_

 _\- Brittany. Mon nom complet c'est Brittany S. Pierce, ajouta-t-elle. J'aurais pu être mondialement connue, mais Britney Spears m'a volé mon nom._

 _Santana ne put réprimer un sourire._

 _\- Dis-moi, comment est-ce que t'es arrivée ici?_

 _Brittany prit alors un air triste, et la latina - qui n'avait pas pour habitude de ressentir ce genre d'émotion - se dit que ce beau visage ne devrait jamais arborer autre chose qu'un sourire._

 _\- Je voulais construire un zoo, commença-t-elle. Je voulais avoir un zoo avec tous mes animaux préférés! Alors je les ai achetés. Le problème, c'est que je ne trouvais pas de licornes, alors j'ai acheté d'autres animaux magiques. Mais, apparemment, je n'avais pas le droit. Lord tubbington avait raison, ajouta-t-elle en se frottant le menton._

 _Santana était loin de s'attendre à une telle histoire, mais cela faisait en même temps sens. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer cette Brittany assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid ou faire quoi que ce soit de cruel._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu dirais de rejoindre mon groupe? s'enquit Santana. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est m'être loyale, et en échange je te protège._

 _Peut-être que c'était un moyen de se racheter, peut-être qu'en cette Brittany elle voyait l'occasion d'alléger sa conscience; tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne permettrait pas que quelque chose de mal puisse arriver à cette précieuse petite chose._

 _\- Mmh, je ne sais pas, hésita Brittany. Je préfère éviter les problèmes..._

 _Santana posa alors délicatement ses doigts sous le menton de Brittany pour planter son regard dans le sien._

 _\- Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, je te le promets._

* * *

 **Des avis, suggestions? Des choses que vous aimeriez voir plus apparaître?  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review **


End file.
